Get Born
by Lady Lemon Drop
Summary: Twilight xover Ginny flinched down in her seat as Harry slammed his foot down on the breaks, the tires screeching across the tarmac to come to a mercifully quick, but close stop. The six people standing as stationary angels in the road didn’t move an inch


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight._

_Quote: _**Roxas**: No one would miss me.  
**Axel**: That's not true.  
[_Roxas leaves_]  
**Axel**: I would.

_

* * *

_

A/N: The first few chapters of this has just been sitting on my hard drive for a year or so now, so I wanted to just try it out and see what people think =] For those wondering, Blood and Chocolate will be updated this weekend, if I have the time. I have a massive Art deadline on Tuesday =S

_**Timeline:**_ HP-World – September, 2001 (Harry's 21, Ginny's 20). T-World – 2008 before Bella and Edward tie the knot.

_**

* * *

**_

Get Born

_Prologue: Angels in the Road_

* * *

The dark night sky was cloudless, the full moon looming over Croft Hotel in all its glory, shimmering off the South Pacific in the wake of its surrounding stars. All was silent except for the couple slowly sneaking out of the reception, and into its lush green surroundings. They were making their way down the deserted roads to a hidden alcove off of the turn in to the main road.

A man and a woman.

Both were walking close together, their suitcases floating behind them like it was the most natural thing in the world. The woman's vibrant red hair shone in tendrils of fire down the back of an overlarge jacket, contrasting brilliantly with the black leather. She pulled it tighter around her in the chill of the early morning air, and the man she was with wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her upper arm. She wore naught but a white vest top, and a pair of matching flannel pajama pants that were tucked into knee high flat leather boots.

The man beside her held onto her tighter, as if afraid that if he let her go she'd disappear. He was dressed slightly more up than her, in black jeans and a t-shirt, his jacket on the woman walking with him. His unruly hair stuck up in every which angle, blacker than the sky itself.

They rounded the corner, the moment they were out of eyesight the man took a metal box out of his front pocket. He carefully pulled out a miniature model of a car, placing it in the middle of a sheltered clearing and standing back before pulling out his wand and flicking his wrist.

"Engorgio…" he hissed, and for a moment nothing happened, but then all at once the car was increasing in size, not stopping until a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren stood in its place. The 722 edition.

The moon ghosted down through the trees to shimmer off the contours of the car, the silver paintwork glowing surreally through the darkness. The pointed bonnet looked monstrous, completely out of place against the dirt floor and the shrubbery. The man gave the girl a gentle push in the direction of the passengers' side.

"Get in, love. You can sleep on the way there…" he mumbled, giving her a lingering kiss before making his way around to the back of the car, opening the boot and levitating their luggage in.

The car shook with the force of the boot slamming shut, the muffled bang echoing though the darkness. He walked back around to the passengers side, finding the girl slowly lowering herself into the car, one arm wrapped firmly around her pregnant belly and the other holding fast to the roof of the car. He smiled.

"Okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Get in the _car,_ Harry."

His smile quickly migrated into a smirk, he kissed her on the cheek, waiting until both of her legs were in and her hand was clear before sliding the door down.

It took her slightly longer than it ever normally had to buckle up, but he dutifully waited for her to finish before starting up the engine, slowly and carefully maneuvering out of the clearing, careful not to clip the expensive car on anything. He paused for a moment to check nothing was coming either way before they were off with a loud roar and a rumble, gaining speed rapidly along the main road.

"Where are we off to next?" She asked quietly, reclining the seat and pulling off her boots so she could curl up on the seat.

"Rome." He said, not thinking about it.

She rolled her eyes. "Right." Her right hand was slowly rubbing circles across her stomach, pausing every now and again as she felt her baby move.

He pursed his lips. "I know it's... very far away from here, and there are lodes of places we could go instead, but… we can't just tour the continents. We need to keep it random, disjointed. It'd be bad enough if they found us, never mind what'd happen if they found a pattern. They could actually track us down and… well you know the rest." He swallowed heavily.

She put her hand on his thigh, curled up in her seat with her legs bent behind her, her body facing toward him. "We're going to be fine." She said vehemently.

He didn't reply. She knew he didn't believe her, and she didn't fully believe herself, but she had to try. There was a long pause. "I love you." She whispered, eyes on the dials about the dash board.

His eyes snapped down to her briefly, then to where her free hand, the one that wasn't resting lightly on her stomach, was clutched tightly to his thigh, her thumb tracing soft circles on his jeans. He dropped one hand from the steering wheel and laced his fingers with hers "I love you too, Gin."

They encountered nothing but the odd car on the apposing side of the motorway, on the other side of the bars separating the two. Sooner than they'd expected they were hitting a one way long strip of motorway, it was suspended above three other identical roads below, the small fences going up either side of it seemed way too small, and the road itself seemed to go on to the end of the earth. He couldn't see the end, only the sky, and the dividing lines of the three lane road.

The red sky cast by the rising sun melted into the silver of the car, bouncing off of their surroundings. IIt was like the sky was bleeding. A high way to hell, he mused, putting his foot down. They were in the central lane, and he couldn't see anything ahead, so the least he could to was make up time.

They were just coming off the motorway onto a dual carriage way when he spotted something up ahead. At first he thought it was a car or two up ahead. But there were no lights, and it didn't appear to be moving, he quickly deduced it must be an animal, and waited for it to move, not slowing in the slightest.

The headlights kept catching on something so blindingly bright he had to squint to see what it was, and eventually he came to realize what it was. Seven people. Just standing there in the middle of the road. They didn't so much as blink as they came thundering forward, standing side-by-side. Unmoving. Dead to the world.

To the far right a tall, perfectly proportioned woman with long blonde hair, her white skinny jeans and pale vest top standing out in the light. A rather large, burly bloke with curly dark hair stood by her side, arms folded across his chest, eyes set on the car like it was nothing. He was flanked by another bloke, this one of a smaller build, tall and muscular but lean, his honey-blonde hair on end, and his hands clasped behind his back, his legs in the same stance as all the rest, set far apart, shoulders squared.

There was a slight gap before a woman with caramel-colored hair and a heart-shaped face and another, much smaller, pixy like girl with black spiky hair. On the end was a tall, bronze haired impossibly beautiful man, his eyes glaring, determined. He wasn't as big as the bloke with curly hair, but he looked incredibly strong.

Harry's eyes finally settled on the man in the middle, slightly in front of the rest, his sleek blonde hair and pale white skin standing out in the darkness, his amber eyes were on the car appraisingly. He recognized him immediately. Doctor Cullen.

Ginny wrapped her arm firmly around her pregnant belly and flinched down in her seat as Harry slammed his foot down on the breaks, the tires screeching across the tarmac to come to a mercifully quick, but close stop. The seven people standing at stationary angels in the road didn't move an inch.


End file.
